


The Promise

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Flower Rings, Fluff, Hair Braiding, fem Blood, lycoris no mori au, roulette day 2k18, spoilers for lycoris drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: "A promise, a wish, a hope for a better, brighter future. Simple, just like that."





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Roulette Day!

“No one followed you?”

“No one.” Blood shook her head, smiling as she looked at her beloved’s face. Randolph couldn’t understand it, how someone so amazing, so gorgeous could look at him without disgust. His scarred face wasn’t something he thought could be looked at with so much love. And yet, Blood once again proved him wrong.

What did he do to deserve her.

“Victor tried but I managed to lose him. The forest doesn’t like him.” More like the forest’s ghosts weren’t fond of the man rather than the forest itself. Randolph would have to have another talk with Blood about trusting those creatures. She was so pure, she saw good in anything, even in something as deadly as those ghosts were.

But… one of them _did_ lead Blood to his cave. They protected her, loved her for some reason. They didn’t let Randolph capture the child in red hood for Todd to sell; instead they made the wolf fall for her. That didn’t mean Todd stopped his attempts at getting his dirty paws on Blood. How many times did Randolph have to listen how delicious her body was while trying to keep his face emotionless. How her unusual red hair and eyes made her a desirable purchase for a wealthy buyer the fox managed to find.

Todd would never be able to finish that transaction, not until he tore Blood from Randolph’s dead, cold arms.

“I don’t like him.” Randolph said, his tail flicking nervously. That man, he liked to be way too close to Blood. He’s seen that many times when Victor refused to leave Blood alone and she had to walk in circles to keep him away from Randolph. All that precious time the two lovers could spend together wasted because of that buffoon.

“You don’t like anyone.” Blood giggled, the sound sweeter than honey.

“I like you.”

“You _love_ me. There’s a difference.” She tapped her finger on Randolph’s nose with a soft ‘boop’ followed by another giggle. “And I love you.” Randolph smiled slightly, still not used to hearing those words. They made him feel so warm inside. Such a difference after living his painful life. He hoped he could hear those words every day.

One day, Randolph thought to himself as he watched Blood make herself comfortable on the blanket she brought in her basket. One day, he’s going to create a world just for the two of them where no one knew them.

“Could you braid my hair?” Blood asked as she pulled out a bottle of juice from the basket. It wasn’t even that big, how did she manage to fit everything in there?

“Didn’t your brother question it before when you came back with an actual braid instead of this bird nest you create?”

“Rude!” Randolph snickered at the outrage in the girl’s voice. How could he comment on her hair styling skills like that!

“It’s okay, you have me to do it.” The wolf sat down next to Blood, his tail curling around her body. The end was lying snugly on her lap, already twitching at the prosperity of being petted. Blood’s hands felt incredibly nice in his fur. Probably just as nice as his hands felt in her silky hair. Randolph really enjoyed playing with it, tangling his fingers with red locks. The blissful expression on the girl’s face made it look like she enjoyed it just as much. One time she actually nodded off, her petite body leaning against Randolph. The wolf felt overwhelmed back then. For some reason the closeness made him realize he could be responsible for her in so many ways were he not a monster. That he _was_ responsible for her in some aspects. She trusted Randolph enough to fall asleep and it was Randolph’s duty to protect her.

Rough fingers with a surprising care and expertise weaved flowers into red hair. White daisies, beautiful and pure, yellow flowers like tiny suns. Just like her. Each one picked with care, taken from her delicate hands as she handed him the ones she liked best.

“Am I beautiful?” she asked, laughter in her voice, as if she didn’t know the answer would never change. A kiss on the top of her head, the smell of flowers and apples overcoming his senses.

“Always.”

“I have something for you.” The girl reached to her basket again to pull out a bunch of colourful flowers. Only after she straightened it on her lap did Randolph recognize what it was. Flower crown, just like they promised they would do for each other. Blood’s flower crown was surprisingly good, considering her lack of talent in braiding her own hair. The construction was sturdy enough it didn’t fall apart as she picked it up.

“For you!” she exclaimed loudly, proud of herself. The wolf let her place the flowers on his head, petals tickling his ears.

“What did you make?” she asked, looking curiously at the tiny thing in his hand. Just then Randolph realized what exactly did he make. What was he thinking when he sat back in the cave, looking at the stars while weaving this. It wasn’t a flower crown. It wasn’t even an unfinished piece he could use to show Blood how to weave the flowers together correctly.

It was a flower ring.

Randolph’s hand curled protectively around it, shielding the petals from Blood’s curious looks. How stupid of him.

“Randolph?” Blood’s sweet voice caught his attention before the wolf could fall into a spiral of self-hate. Her head was tilted to the side, making it very hard not to kiss her right here and now. Usually Randolph would do so without a second thought but now… Now he messed up.

And decided to mess it up even more. Fingers slowly straightened, revealing the ring on his palm. There was a hitch in Blood’s breath, and Randolph didn’t dare to look up. Didn’t want to see the disgust on her face now, not after she accepted him as he was.

“Can… Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Blood nodded, her red eyes glistening with anticipation and maybe with some tears that began to gather there. She knew what that ring was supposed to mean as well. She lifted her hand, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm than needed. Randolph’s hand was shaking when he took her into it, or maybe it was her own?

“Would you stay?” Randolph asked as he pushed the flower ring onto Blood’s finger. Blue forget-me-nots. A promise, a wish, a hope for a better, brighter future. Simple, just like that.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
